


Maybe this'll be something.

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Character Death, Coffee, Dancing, Depression, Family Dinners, Feminist Themes, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Genderbending, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, Hair Dyeing, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Like so much, Meet the Family, Motorcycles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter and Morgan are siblings basically, Peter fancies MJ, Precious Peter Parker, Pride, Pride Parades, Prompt Fic, Protective Tony Stark, Rating May Change, Science Experiments, Showing Off, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, Wrestling, fem!Peter Parker - Freeform, god is a woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: I'm taking prompts!-#1 Bucky Said for girlygirl189#2 Overprotective for Tanisha_Tabassum#3 Jealous for I'm Not Obsessed#4 Family for thatdamgrace#5 Te Amo for Zendayarules#6 Pizza for Flutterkiddo27#7 Pride Parade for CassiePrince_#8 Peter fancies MJ! for You guys are losers#9 MJ the Battleaxe Bi for Anonymous#10 Green Eyes of Envy for Anonymous and Black Dahlia#11 God is a Woman for Tanisha_Tabassum#12 Ghost of You for JustagOrl_





	1. In the beginning

I'm taking prompts!

No smut, no incest, Hydra!Cap or Hydra anything, basically.

Also no Yon-Rogg because he's a slimeball and I hate him.

And just as a warning, I think I am physically incapable of writing straight Steve Rogers and I'd rather not kill any characters, but if I really like a prompt I'll go for it.

If I'm not comfortable with writing something you suggested, I won't write it. I may combine any prompts I recieve and I may also change some things in prompts if the plot bunnies attack.

Also no Vision/Wanda or Bruce/Natasha coz they make me mad.

And no shipping Loki or Thor with anyone coz it makes me feel weird.

I cannot guarantee I will write anything you suggest and if I do it may not be long or written quickly.

Prompt away!


	2. Bucky Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For girlygirl189:  
> I read this prompt you might like, it's one where the team tries to trick Steve into doing crazier things but Clint realizes the best way to trick Steve into doing anything is to have Bucky say he shouldn't do it.

No one had been expecting Captain America to be a secret adrenaline junkie.

Like, no one.

When he’d first joined the team, Clint had bet that he probably spent all day doing crosswords, reading boring history books and maybe gardening.

He seemed like the kind of neighbour who’d be outside at 7 am pruning the rose bushes, or something else sickeningly middle class.

Clint had also reckoned that he’d wear socks and sandals, but it turned out that had been a fashion faux pas as far back as 1937.

Then someone told Steve about bungee jumping and at the end of the next team meeting, he asked if anyone knew of somewhere nearby where he could tie a piece of elastic to his feet, then jump head first over a cliff and hopefully bounce. Mind you, if the elastic did break he was one of about two people on the planet who could survive the fall, so it wasn’t so big a risk for him.

Steve went parachuting, skydiving, bungee jumping, free-running, mountain biking, rock climbing and all manner of other extreme sports.

There was little more that could have given Clint more joy in life except perhaps seeing Steve doing ridiculous things on missions.

Unfortunately, some spoilsport SHIELD agent gave Steve a health and safety rule book and he read the whole thing.

Twice.

In one week.

(It was 564 pages long.)

Then Steve made sure that he followed every rule to the letter on every mission. He didn’t tend to enforce the rules on others, but his antics became far tamer and his dramatic streak less dramatic.

Clint was not impressed.

Steve made up for his dull streak when he broke a number of international laws to rescues his WW2 POW brainwashed ex-assassin cyborg boyfriend who escaped a cult left over by the Nazis.

Clint monitored the whole thing from a ceiling vent in the tower, a number of laptops showing hacked email feeds, news channels and occasionally the odd camera feed, eating popcorn and laughing gleefully every time someone unexpectedly got a Steve-Rogers-reaction instead of a Captain-America-response.

Steve brought his boyfriend home. Bucky was pretty cool, got on well with Clint, knew Nat and was one of the few people in the Tower who could persuade a favour off Pepper.

Unfortunately, as a result of him being around, Steve started behaving more. Clint had never seen anyone as exasperated or as angry as Bucky was when he got told about all the reckless things Steve had done over the years- jumping out of planes without a parachute, grabbing a helicopter with his bare hands, jumping on a grenade.

Steve stopped doing reckless things.

It was really annoying.

Then one day, Clint was doing the crossword at the kitchen counter when he overheard Steve and Bucky having an argument.

“-you can’t put an extra motor on your bike, you won’t be able to control it!”

“I so will!”

“Even Stark said you wouldn’t be able to handle it. And he has three PHDs.”

“Anyone can get three PHDs if they’ve got enough time and money.” Steve said contemptuously. “I can do it.”

“No you can’t!”

“Watch me!”

Clint couldn’t believe his ears. As soon as the coast was clear, he ran down to the lab to find Tony. “Is it true that Steve’s going to put another motor on his bike and is it true that he can’t handle it?”

“Yes. So I will not be adding another motor to his bike.”

A grin spread across Clint’s face. “You might not but he is. Bucky said he couldn’t manage it so now he’s going to do it.”

Tony paused for a moment. “I don’t know whether to try and stop him or just enjoy it.”

“You really don’t know?”

Tony shook his head. “Actually…”

“I’ll get the popcorn.” Clint said decisively.

-

The next morning, at some sickeningly early hour, the Avengers were gathered in front of the compound about to watch Steve test his bike out with an extra motor on it.

Bucky was watching disapprovingly from inside the compound. Clint made eye contact with him through the window, gave him a thumbs up and an over-enthusiastic grin. Bucky scowled and folded his arms.

Steve put on his helmet and got on the bike.

“Hold up!” Sam called out.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Face that way.” Sam pointed towards the forest bordering the compound. “So you can’t loop around and crash into us.”

Steve scowled but pointed his bike towards the forest anyway and took off.

The Avengers watched as he shot into the forest, disappearing from sight within seconds. A tree fell down and a cloud of smoke suddenly went up.

“Someone should go and check he’s okay.” Natasha said.

“No need.” Clint said and nodded towards Bucky, who had jumped out of the window and was walking towards the forest with clenched fists and a scowl, pieces of broken glass still in his hair.

Three minutes later, Bucky emerged from the forest carrying a coughing Steve bridal style.

“it worked for a bit!” Steve said weakly.

“You crashed _through_ a tree, under no context does that count as a success.” Bucky said firmly. “Let’s get you stitched up, punk.”

-

“Bucky says coffee’s bad for you.” Clint told Steve a few weeks later, as they sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

“No it’s not.” Steve said incredulously, then grabbed the coffee pot and drained it in one go.

Clint giggled to himself and began to think of what else he could suggest to Steve.

-

The hair dye- “Bucky says dying your hair for Pride is stereotypical!”- backfired, as Bucky took one look at Steve with pink, purple and blue hair, then pushed him up against the wall and started making out with him.

“That was really nice, but I thought you didn’t like Pride hair.” Steve said breathlessly.

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Why did you think that? I love Pride hair.”

Steve turned to glare at Clint. “Bucky never said that thing about coffee, did he?”

Clint bit his lip, thought for a moment, then legged it.

“BARTON GET BACK HERE!”


	3. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tanisha_Tabssum: I would Like to request one. Its a Fem!Peter. Peter(Penny) has a boyfriend and Tony and Harley are overprotective father and brother respectively and vets the guy who peter is dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist at the end. Hope you don't mind x

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Sam Pattow lately.” Harley said through a mouthful of pasta at dinner one night, glaring at Penny as he did so.

She froze, eyes wide.

This did not go unnoticed by Tony. “Who’s Sam Pattow?”

“A boy at school.” Harley said, still eating his pasta.

“Stop talking with your mouth full.”

Harley swallowed his mouthful and stared at Penny. “Why have you been spending so much time with Sam lately?” he took another mouthful of pasta.

Penny went bright red.

Harley spat his mouthful of pasta out, spraying it across the table. “Oh my word you’re _dating_!”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “Penny? Is he right?”

Penny winced. “Well, it’s, um, uh,”

“Don’t you dare say complicated.”

Penny sighed. “We’re dating.”

Tony and Harley exchanged a look.

“How long have you been dating for?” Harley demanded.

“Two weeks?” Penny said dubiously.

“You don’t sound sure of that.”

Penny counted on her fingers. “Two weeks. Yeah.”

“And you were going to tell us when exactly, young lady?” Tony asked.

Penny didn’t say anything.

Tony frowned. “Clearly you aren’t going to give me any useful information. Harley, what’s he like?”

Harley shrugged. “Don’t really know him.”

“Does he get into more trouble than Penny does?”

Harley shook his head. “Don’t think so. He’s fairly average. Not as smart as us, not as stupid as he could be, doesn’t really get into trouble, isn’t a bully, fairly boring and normal.”

“Why’s he at school there?” Tony asked. “Family connections or actual intelligence?”

“Intelligence.” Harley said. “He’s above average, so he’s down the bottom of the pack, but apparently he’s good at sport.”

“You’d better not be thinking about bringing a football player into my house.” Tony threatened, pointing warningly at Penny. “The only acceptable sport is basketball.”

“That’s the only acceptable sport?” Harley asked Tony incredulously. “Come on Dad, drag racing’s pretty cool too!”

Tony ignored him and pulled out a tablet. He started typing. “What’s his name, again?”

“Sam Pattow.” Harley said.

“What are you doing? Dad?” Penny looked worried. “Are you googling him?”

“What’s his social media? I need to know Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, Facebook; Jarvis, are we allowed to hack his Whatsapp?”

“You are not allowed to hack private Whatsapp accounts without permission from governing bodies.” Jarvis reported.

“His handles. Penny. What are they?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have social media.” Penny said patiently. “I don’t think he has social media either.”

“He does.” Harley said smugly through yet another mouthful of pasta.

Penny glared at him and Tony noticed, raising an eyebrow. “Penny? Did you just lie to me?”

Penny shook her head. “I genuinely don’t think he does.”

“Then why were you glaring?”

“Because Harley’s being annoying.” she spat.

Harley stuck his tongue out at her and Tony rolled his eyes. “Will you two grow up?”

They shook their heads defiantly.

Harley pulled out his phone and started typing something.

“I thought there was a no tech at the table rule.” Penny said. “And you’re both using tech!”

“We have our reasons.” Tony sniffed. “It’s not every day I find out my kid has a boyfriend.” he froze. “Harley, have you got a boyfriend?”

Harley shook his head. “Nope.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Nope.”

“Genderqueer significant other?”

“Nope.”

Tony resumed typing and made a contented noise. “He’s got social media!”

Penny groaned and put her head in her hands. “Do you _have_ to look at it?”

“Yes.” Harley and Tony said in unison.

Penny sighed. “I’m going upstairs. I’ve got homework.”

Neither Tony nor Harley protested.

Penny walked out and Tony immediately beamed Sam’s social media accounts up onto the wall. “You take Snapchat, I’ll take Instagram. Jarvis, can you handle Twitter? He hasn’t got Facebook.”

-

“We went through all his social media and school records.” Tony told Penny at breakfast the next morning. “All clean.”

Penny looked suspiciously from her dad to her brother. “You are worryingly calm. What happened?”

“Nothing.” Harley said calmly. “We’re just happy you’re going out with a decent person.”

Penny frowned. “Okay.” she dropped the topic but trod carefully for the rest of the meal.

“Right, you two need to get ready for school. Go!” Tony clapped his hands. “Your lunches are in your bags, have you got all your homework?”

Harley and Penny nodded.

“Okay. I’ll see you later, I love you both.” Tony kissed them both on the forehead, then shoved their bags at them and shooed them out the door. He winked at Harley as they left and Harley nodded back.

Penny didn’t notice.

-

Harley’s mission at school that day was to find Sam and give him the shovel talk.

He managed to complete his mission before the first lesson even began.

Harley walked up behind him and grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him into a corner, then pushed him up against a wall and made use of the glare Bucky had taught him how to do. “What are your intentions with my sister?”

Sam’s eyes went wide. “You mean Penny?”

“No, I meant the principle.” Harley snarled sarcastically. “Of course I mean Penny you doofus!”

Sam faltered. “I- I don’t have any intentions.”

Harley frowned. “Why are you dating her, then?”

“Because I like her?” Sam didn’t sound particularly sure of himself.

“You don’t seem convinced about that.”

“I am! I am!” Sam said hastily. “I like her and I want to be in a relationship with her. That’s why I’m going out with her.”

“You treat her properly.” Harley snarled. “You be very, very good to her because she deserves everything and if you so much as _look_ at her the wrong way…”

Sam nodded furiously.

Harley let go of Sam. “You can go now.”

“Thank you?”

-

A couple of weeks later, Tony picked Penny and Harley up from school to take them straight to an Avengers training session.

He stood leaning on his car, watching as the students came pouring out of the school doors for the day. Harley appeared before Penny did and nodded wordlessly to behind him. Tony looked over to where his son had nodded and his eyes widened.

Penny was holding hands with Sam and they were laughing as they walked out. Penny kissed him quickly then let go of his hand and headed over to Tony. “Hi Dad!”

Tony ignored her and made eye contact with Sam, who went very, very pale and walked away quickly.

Penny realised what he had done and frowned. “Oh come on Dad! You’ve already background checked him.”

“I haven’t glared at him yet though.” Tony said simply. “Get in the car. Let’s go.”

-

About a month later, Harley had a confrontation for Penny at dinner.

“You haven’t been around Sam for two days.” he said.

“What did he do?” Tony demanded, immediately on high alert. “If he did anything to you then-”

“He didn’t do anything.” Penny said quickly. “No need for drastic measures.” she paused. “We broke up.”

“Did he break up with you?” Harley asked.

Penny shook her head. “I broke up with him.”

“Why?” Tony asked. “Was he not treating you properly?”

“He’s been fine.” Penny said casually. “I just realised that I like someone else, so I broke up with him.”

“Who is it you like?” Harley asked, already getting his phone out.

Penny smiled, enjoying their nerves. “I realised I like MJ, so broke up with Sam and asked her out.”

Tony and Harley stared at her in silent shock.

“She said yes.”

Tony and Harley exchanged a look of astonishment and then turned back to Penny.

“ _MJ_?” Harley asked incredulously.

Penny nodded smugly.

“I thought you were straight.” Tony said faintly.

Penny raised an eyebrow. “I’ve had a bi pride flag on my wall for two months.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Is that what it is?”

Penny nodded.

“Oh.”

There was a pause, Penny waiting expectantly for Harley and Tony to give their verdict.

“I approve of MJ.” Harley said, then returned to his dinner.

Tony nodded his agreement. “You can bring her round for dinner. She’s cool. I approve too. Not that you care about our approval.”

“Nope. But thanks anyway.” Penny smiled. “I think she’s pretty cool too.”

Dinner resumed and peace returned.

Seven years later, Tony and Harley were more than willing to give MJ their blessing to marry Penny.


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For I'm Not Obsessed: OK so technically no one is in an official relationship but Michelle pretty much has assumed she and Peter kind of actually are in one because he obviously likes her ans she likes him, so she figures it's just a matter of time.
> 
> In the other hand Peter is his dumbass self and is so in love with her but hasn't figured out she likes him too. Additionally, I have this idea stuck in my head that Harry Osborn would obviously be in love with MJ too and also there is an interview saying that Peter got so jealous in FFH he almost blew up the bus trying to make Brad look bad so...
> 
> Suddenly Peter starts acting all grumpy and moody and showing off in any way he possible can and Michelle is like "WTF is even happening!?" because like she doesn't get he's jealous, she isn't really the jealous type and she's very confident he likes her so she doesn't undestand that basically any time she talks to some guy who is not Ned or Peter he gets insanely jealous.
> 
> Therefore she's like "What is wrong with Peter" and well, Ned tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you like it!

“Oi! Harry!” MJ left Ned’s side and jogged over to Harry. “Did you work out that riddle yet?”

Harry pulled a face and he and MJ started talking about it animatedly.

Peter scowled at them.

Ned elbowed him in the ribs. “Why are you scowling at them?”

Peter ignored him and walked towards MJ and Harry. “I’ve worked the riddle out.” he said loudly, looking at MJ.

Her eyes lit up. “And?”

He told her the answer and she nodded at him, impressed. Peter smiled.

“How did you do on the calc test?” Peter turned to Harry.

“Got an A.” Harry grinned. “You?”

“A+.” Peter said coolly. “I thought it was quite easy, really.”

MJ frowned slightly, but didn’t say anything.

-

A few days later, Ned and Peter were walking out of school slightly behind MJ and Harry, who were talking about a film they’d both seen recently.

Peter fell silent.

“You alright?” Ned asked.

Peter nodded briskly. “I’m fine.”

“Then why’d you go quiet all of a sudden?”

Peter ignored Ned and climbed up a nearby wall.

“Peter! What are you doing?” Ned demanded.

MJ and Harry stopped walking and turned around to see what was going on. “Peter? Why are you up there?” Harry asked.

“Get down.” MJ said flatly.

Peter raised an eyebrow at her and back-flipped off the wall.

Ned cheered and started clapping, as did Harry, but MJ merely scowled at Peter. “I can’t believe you, Parker. What the heck was that about?”

“Nothing.” Peter said coldly, taken aback by her reaction. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” he walked away in a huff.

MJ pulled a face at his back. 

-

“BRAD!” MJ yelled over her shoulder, gesturing to Brad to come and sit with them. “We’ve got things to discuss.”

Peter stared down at his plate of food.

“What have you got to discuss with him?” Ned asked, confused.

“Decathlon.” MJ said simply. “Move up.”

She elbowed Peter in the ribs and they moved up the bench so that there was room for Brad to sit down.

“Hey MJ.” he smiled at her and Peter felt his insides curdling. “Ned, Peter.”

MJ pulled a folder out of her bag. “Peter and Ned, you should go through this with us too.”

“Why?” Peter asked flatly. “We could have done this earlier.”

“Well we’re doing it now.” MJ said sharply. “So read it.” she handed him a piece of paper. “It’s our new training schedule of topics. What do you think?”

Brad, who seemed to have the gift of speed-reading, read the whole thing in about three seconds and then immediately started giving feedback. “I think the section on pop music awards is a really good idea but I think we should maybe do less of MTV and more of the Grammys because they have the more obscure categories. The quadratics is a good idea, have you though about putting in more on the Civil War?”

Peter scowled and folded up his piece of paper. “I think it’s fine.” he interrupted. “And I think we should stick to mostly MTV. I think you’ve got it fine.”

“I think he has a point, Peter.” MJ said.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.” he picked up his bag and stormed off, ignoring Ned calling after him.

-

“What the hell is going on with Peter?” MJ pinned Ned up against a wall and placed her arm across his throat. “Why’s he grumpy? Why’s he snarling? Why does he keep getting angry and storming off?”

Ned looked at MJ with wide eyes. “You don’t know?”

She gave him a light slap on the shoulder. “Of course I don’t know! Why else would I be asking you with my arm across your throat!”

“Fair point.” Ned muttered. “Uh, okay, so, uh, you see, oh Peter’s gonna kill me for telling you-”

MJ raised her eyebrows. “He’s gonna kill you?”

“Yeah, you’d kill me first. Right, so, I think that Peter is, um, maybe getting slightly jealous.”

MJ frowned. “Jealous of what? That I’m captain of the decathlon team? Coz he really couldn’t expect to have been made captain after DC and that seems really unlike him-”

“He’s not jealous about that! And could you maybe get your arm off my throat now?”

“Sure.” MJ stood back on her feet normally, rather than tiptoe, and Ned rubbed his throat. “So what’s he jealous of?”

“He gets jealous when you talk to other boys.” Ned said sheepishly, looking down at his feet. “And I think he’s been showing off as well. Like when he did the back-flip when you were talking with Harry. And then when you called Brad over and he stormed off.”

“I’m still confused.” MJ said flatly. “Why would he be jealous of me talking to other boys? It makes no sense.”

“He likes you.” Ned explained patiently.

MJ looked at him blankly. “Well duh.”

“Wait, you knew?”

“Yeah. I’ve known for ages, and I’ve liked him for ages, and-”

“You _like him_?”

“Don’t sound so shocked, it’s not like he hadn’t realised it or-" MJ paused. “Oh my word, he doesn’t know that I like him, does he?”

Ned shook his head. “Nope.”

“And that’s why he’s been getting jealous? Because he thinks that I like Brad, or Harry, or someone? And he’s trying to impress me?”

“I think so.”

MJ swore. “PARKER!”

-

MJ was walking towards Peter with an expression so determined Peter was reminded slightly of arguments over cereal between Tony and Steve at the tower, where both of them were utterly convinced that they were right.

“Peter!” she yelled.

“Hey MJ! Everything alright?”

“No.” she stopped in front of him and glared. “Ned says that you like me.”

Peter groaned and put his head in his arms. “I’m so sorry I-”

“Shut up.”

He looked up. “What?”

“Are you blind and deaf? I said shut up.”

“Why would I be blind?”

“Because you haven’t noticed that I like you back!”

Peter’s jaw dropped. “You like me?”

“Yes! And I thought it was obvious! And I’ve know you like me for ages, by the way, so you don’t need to get mad at Ned. And you need to stop getting jealous and showing off, you’ll end up breaking your leg.”

Peter gaped at MJ. She shook her head fondly and kissed him, then laughed.

“How long d’you think it’ll be before he manages to move again?” she called to Ned.

“A while.” Peter muttered faintly. “But maybe if you kiss me again it’ll help.”


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For thatdamgrace: You should totally do a one shot of Penny and MJ dating, that would be amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

“When do I get the TV back?” Harley stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, watching Penny and MJ lying on the sofa watching Pokemon.

“You have a TV in your room, stop making a fuss.” Penny told him flatly.

“Yeah, but this one’s bigger! And the WiFi’s better here for video games.”

“You could not be more of a spoilt rich kid if you tried sometimes.” Penny muttered. “We got here first. You can have it when we’re done.”

“And when will that be?” Harley demanded.

“Later.”

“MJ,” Harley looked at her with pleading eyes.

She snorted with laughter and resumed picking red Skittles out of a bag and eating them in pairs. “Not a chance.”

“Oh come on.” Harley pouted. “You’re no fun now you’re dating Penny. You never take my side anymore.”

“Did I take your side before then anyway?” MJ asked sceptically.

Harley thought for a moment. “No, I don’t think you did, actually.”

Penny and MJ turned their attention back to their TV show and ignored Harley. He frowned. “I’m gonna go and tell Dad.”

“Good luck.” Penny grinned sarcastically at him. “But I already asked him if we could watch the TV and he said yes, so.”

Harley swore at Penny and she just smiled at him smugly.

Harley’s face fell. “Did JARVIS hear that?”

“I did indeed.”

MJ and Penny giggled.

-

Penny reached out across the cafeteria table and took MJ’s hands in hers. “I’ve got some bad news.”

“Do you need me to go?” Ned asked.

Penny shook her head.

“What is it?” MJ asked anxiously.

“You have to come for dinner.”

“But I have dinner at your house all the time.” MJ said.

“You have to come for Family Dinner.” Penny said.

“So, when you have dinner with your dad and your brother it doesn’t count as family dinner?”

“Not Family Dinner with capitals.”

Ned and MJ exchanged a looked. “What’s Family Dinner with capitals?”

“Dinner with the Avengers and Harley.” Penny whispered. “I told Aunty Nat that we’re dating and she’s issued a summons.”

“What’s a summons?”

“It means you have to come to dinner. And then you will probably get asked lots of questions. And Uncle Sam and Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Bucky will probably want to see if you can do martial arts or not, but then Aunty Nat will stop them so she can see how good you are at throwing knives.”

“What’s the food gonna be?” MJ asked.

Penny shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“I’ll go, but only if the food is decent. I’m not going if your Uncle Steve is cooking coz I don’t want food poisoning.” MJ said.

“Okay.” Penny grinned, relieved. “Okay. But, uh, if you don’t go, I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried and find a way they can legally interrogate you.”

“Who in your family would do that, specifically?” MJ asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Aunty Carol and Aunty Maria will probably try and find a way to sneakily make friends with your family so they can get invited around for dinner and then talk to you there. Uncle Clint might hack into the school system again, but then they’ll catch him and Dad’ll have to cover it up.”

“I think I’ll go to dinner.” MJ decided.

Penny breathed a sigh of relief.

-

The day of the Family Dinner arrived and in a bizarre turn of events, Penny was more worried about it than MJ was.

“Why are you so stressed about it? It’ll be fine!” MJ tried to soothe her girlfriend. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“But what if they mistake you for an international criminal?” Penny said.

“You seriously think that they won’t have already background checked me to make sure I’m not? And think about how long we’ve been friends for; I bet your dad checked my entire family the first time I came round here.” MJ said.

“You know my family better than I do.” Penny realised. “Aren’t you scared about meeting them?”

MJ shook her head. “Not really. I’ve met most of them already, and they’re your family and you love them so I guess I’m just excited about it.”

Penny smiled and hugged MJ. “Thank you.”

“What for?” MJ laughed and hugged Penny back.

“For being the best girlfriend I could possibly have.”

-

The dinner went quite well.

But then Penny panicked and thought that it had gone terribly, because after MJ left a family meeting was called.

“What’s going on?” Penny asked warily. “Is this an intervention?”

Harley glared at her. “Are you mad? If we were doing an intervention for _you_ , I would have everyone in suits, there would be scripts, there would be streamers and robots and maybe a helicopter. I am insulted by your assumption.”

Penny stuck her tongue out at him.

“Now, now, children.” Tony said. “Bruce, I believe you are the acting spokesperson for today’s meeting.”

Bruce nodded and looked at Penny. “We have had a vote about MJ.”

A look of horror came onto Penny’s face. “Why on earth would you have a vote about _MJ_? That’s so weird, what were you voting about on her?”

“We are giving her an official invitation into the family and she is top of the list for human recruits to the Avengers, should that be a career path she wishes to pursue.” Bruce said.

Penny stared at everyone in shock. “ _What?_ ”

“Basically, we think your girlfriend’s really cool and we would like it if she stuck around.” Clint summarised.

“Oh.” Penny was rather startled.

Sam groaned. “Please don’t tell us you’re planning on breaking up with her after we’ve gone to all this effort and decided we approve of her.”

“No! No, no, no! I’m just-” Penny thought for a moment. “Thank you. It means a lot that you like her.”

Tony put an arm around her shoulders. “She’s the only person who can out-sarcasm you. Of course we like her.”


	6. Te Amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Zendayarules: Maybe just a movie date including cuddles between Michelle and peter??? Really showing that Michelle is a softy around peter filled with cuddles and true feelings!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long and sorry it's short!  
> This was a real challenge for me to write, because I've never written anything like this before, but it was fun to do!  
> I hope you like it.

“Can I plait your hair?” Peter asked MJ quietly as they lay on the sofa watching Zootopia.

“Do you know how to?” MJ asked, surprised.

Peter nodded. “I used to plait May’s hair when I was little. She would make my packed lunch and I would do her hair for her at the same time so we weren’t late leaving the apartment.”

MJ shifted so that she was sitting up and turned her back to Peter. He took the band out of her hair and eased out her ponytail.

“You’re good at this already.” she told him.

“Thanks.”

Peter eased into the steady, familiar movements of plaiting someone’s hair and noticed MJ start to relax. “Am I doing okay?”

“Mhmm. You can do this again.” she said softly. “This is nice.”

“Your hair’s really nice.” Peter began to tie the plait up.

“You should grow your hair out.” MJ said. “Then I can plait your hair.”

“Natasha already had a go.” Peter said. “It didn’t look great.”

MJ chuckled. “I’ll get JARVIS to send me the security footage?”

“JARVIS sends you stuff?” Peter asked incredulously.

MJ nodded and turned around to face Peter, smiling. “Are you done now?”

“Yep.”

MJ wrapped her arms around Peter’s shoulders and pressed her face into his collarbone. “You’re pretty cool.”

“Thanks.” Peter lay back down on the sofa so MJ could lie on top of him more comfortably.

She rested her chin on his chest and smiled at him. “Your hip is lumpy.”

“I’m so sorry madam, I’ll make a complaint.” he breezed in a terrible English accent and she giggled.

“Hey.”

MJ looked at him inquiringly. “Yeah?”

“You’re the coolest girl I’ve ever met.”

MJ kissed him. “Thank you.”

“Are you gonna say something nice about me now?” he asked hopefully.

MJ thought for a moment.

“Why is it taking you so long to think of something?” Peter teased.

“Coz I’m tryna put the thing I thought of into eloquent sentences.” MJ said. “You’re brave.”

“That’s an eloquent sentence?”

MJ nodded. “You’re one of the bravest people on the planet.”

Peter blushed. “I’m not that brave.”

“Yes, you are! You’re always going out of your way to help people even though it puts you in danger, you take risks even though you know it probably won’t play out, you had the guts to ask Liz to prom which even I was scared to do, you went into space after an alien invasion to try and save the world, you’re going out with an openly queer person, you’re openly queer-”

“You liked Liz too?” Peter was astonished.

“Duh. Everyone did.”

“We should go to the park tomorrow and we can spot fit people.” Peter suggested.

MJ nodded her agreement, then giggled. “Bi couple goals.”

Peter giggled too and kissed her.

Then there was a loud crash on the film and they got distracted by it.

They were quiet for about half an hour, until MJ took one of Peter’s hands in hers and started stroking it with her thumb. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I didn’t think that I could love anyone before I met you.” MJ said quietly. “I didn’t think I could love anyone the way I love you, I didn’t think I could feel this strongly about anyone.” she paused. “I didn’t think that anyone could love me the way that you love me.”

She kissed him. “You mean seven planets to me.”

Peter rubbed at his eyes. “I’m not crying, I have something in my eyes.” he sniffled and hugged her tightly.

She wiped the tears off his cheeks. “Te amo.”

“Ti amo.”

Peter lay on his side with MJ’s back pressed against his chest, his face buried in her plaited hair. They fell asleep like that and May found them several hours later, fast asleep and bathed in the blue light of the TV screen. She smiled and placed a blanket over them, leaving them in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MJ says 'I love you' in Spanish, Peter says it in Italian.  
> Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm silvermyfanwy.


	7. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Flutterkiddo27 on Wattpad: Can we please have a oneshot that is not related to Endgame and peter being a girl(penny)? Sorry it just gets a tad bit annoying when it’s always about penny or endgame (with Harley,Morgan,etc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! I hope you like it!

“Hey Mr Stark!” Penny yelled as she walked into the workshop. “I’m here!”

Tony rolled out from under a car and waved a spanner at her. “How was school?”

“Boring.” Penny threw her bag onto a workshop and walked over to the car. “What are you up to?”

“Replacing the engine. Wanna help?”

“Actually,” Penny rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. “I’ve got some homework.”

“Oh.” Tony’s face fell slightly.

“I want your help with it.” Penny said.

Tony’s face lit up and he climbed out from underneath the car, wiping his hands on his jeans. “What have we got today?”

He waited while Penny opened her bag and pulled out the books she wanted. “Didn’t you say that school was boring? Surely if they’ve given you homework you can’t manage by yourself, it won’t be boring.”

Penny pulled a face. “It is boring. And it is pathetically easy. I just think that if you do the experiment with me, we can make some adjustments to make it more interesting and give my teachers a bit if a surprise.”

Tony’s eyes filled with mischief. “What have you got to do?”

Penny opened her chemistry exercise book to show Tony the assignment.

“Do a project on acids and their corrosive properties, using it to demonstrate the idea of acidic strength. Use the logarith- this is so easy! Why are they teaching you stuff like this when you need stuff that’s so much harder?”

Penny shrugged. “I need you to help me make it interesting coz I know you’ve got some really interesting, slightly dubious, acids in that drawer.” she looked up at Tony hopefully. “Will you?”

“Of course.” Tony was already on his way to get the really interesting, slightly dubious acids.

-

After the experiment- in which they accidently dissolved half a wall and learnt that adding milk to car battery acid and then trying to use it to power a car was not a good idea- they slumped onto one of the Italian leather sofas in the longue. They were covered in engine oil, grease and grime. Penny had lost half an eyebrow and Tony’s t-shirt was missing a sleeve.

JARVIS ordered them pizza and they turned the TV on to a basketball match. Neither of them really understood the rules, or the point of the game, but they kept it on anyway.

“How’s everything at home?” Tony asked quietly.

Penny shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“Doesn’t sound okay.”

Penny looked at the floor. “I haven’t been getting on great with May lately.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not happy at school and she’s mad about it.”

“Why would she be mad with you if you aren’t happy at school? That doesn’t sound like her at all.” Tony was confused.

Penny was silent.

Realisation dawned on Tony. “You’ve been getting in trouble, haven’t you?” his tone hardened.

Penny nodded.

“D’you want to tell me what trouble you’ve got in or would you rather that JARVIS told me?”

Penny didn’t question the fact that JARVIS had her school record. “JARVIS.”

“Ms Parker has been receiving warnings, detentions and letters home because of not paying enough attention in class and getting into trouble.”

“What was the trouble for?”

“Answering back. Talking during class.”

There was silence. Penny was looking down at her feet.

“You need to stop answering back and talking during class.” Tony said firmly, arms folded. “It’s disrespectful to the teacher and I expect better of you.”

“Sorry.” Penny murmured.

“Why haven’t you been paying attention?”

“I get bored. I’ve done loads of the stuff already and it’s too easy.” Penny said.

“What are your grades in the subjects you need to graduate?”

“Uh, JARVIS?”

JARVIS rattled off the list.

“So you’re on track to graduate.”

Penny nodded.

“Have you ever thought about graduating early? See if you can skip a few grades. If they won’t let you, I can pull some strings. You could head off to MIT early.”

Penny shook her head. “I don’t wanna go to college early. Wanna go with everyone else in my year group.”

“Fair enough.” Tony thought for a moment. “Ask May if she’ll pull you out of school and then you can come here every day to be homeschooled.”

Penny looked at Tony in shock. “Seriously?”

He nodded. “I can cover maths and science, Bruce can help. Nat can teach you a language, Cap’s been around since the dinosaurs so I’m sure he can do history. Clint can teach you stuff, Pepper can teach you stuff; actually, she goes to a book group, so I bet that she could do English with you.”

Penny stared at Tony in shock. “Are you actually serious?”

He nodded. “You deserve the best education you can get.”

Penny hugged him. “You’re the best dad ever.”

Before Tony could react to this, the pizza arrived and Penny darted off to go and get it. Tony sat on the sofa, staring blankly at the wall. “You just called me Dad.” Tony said to Penny, sounding utterly shocked.

Penny opened a box of pizza and looked up with her mouthful. She nodded.

“Did you mean it?” Tony asked with a small voice.

Penny nodded. “Of course I did. You’re my dad.”

She handed him a slice of pizza from her box. “Here. This proves it.”

Tony took the pizza, ate it, then continued to stare at the wall in shock.

“Is- is that ok?” Penny asked quietly. “If I call you that?”

“Of course it’s ok.” Tony hugged her. “You’re my kid.”

There was a happy, happy silence, and then Penny stole a slice of Tony’s pizza.

She grinned at his outrage. “Fair’s fair.”

“You really are my kid.” Tony marvelled.

“Who’s your kid?” Pepper demanded, walking in and looking horrified. She stopped short when she saw the state both Tony and Penny were in. “What the hell happened to you two?”

They both grinned at her sheepishly.

“We were doing an experiment.” Penny said.

“With what?”

“Acid.”

Pepper raised her hands to the ceiling in a sign of defeat. She pulled off her high heels and sat down on the sofa, taking some of Tony’s pizza. “What am I gonna do with you two?”

“You love us really.” Tony smiled at Pepper lovingly and Penny mimicked retching noises.

“That’s the reason I haven’t kicked you off the sofa yet.” Pepper said grudgingly, but she was smiling as she did so. “Share the pizza?”

Penny and Tony both looked at her in surprise.

“That was a pointless question. I’ll get my own.”


	8. Pride Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For CassiePrince_: I need a fanfic where he comes out during Pride Month but during the Pride parade.
> 
> Imagine the shock, also the fact it goes trending and makes #tonystark go on second most trending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long!

“TONY!”

Tony looked up from the robot he was working on in alarm. “What’ve I done?”

Pepper walked in, looking slightly shocked. “There’s something you need to come and see.”

“What is it?” Tony demanded, already getting to his feet. “What’s going on?”

Pepper gestured for him to follow her and they walked up the stairs to the common room, where a TV was showing a news channel.

Tony stopped short when he caught sight of it. “Why am I looking at a Pride parade? I’ve seen it before; is something-”

“Just wait.” Pepper stood with her arms folded, half watching the TV and half watching Tony for his reaction.

The camera cut to Spiderman, who was standing atop a float and waving. There was a trans pride flag wrapped around his shoulders.

“Oh.”

“Did you know about this?” Pepper asked quietly.

Tony shook his head. “What do we do now?”

“That was what I was going to ask you.”

“Maybe we should ring him.” Tony muttered. “Or her. Or them. Spiderwoman? Penny? Oh, I don’t know.”

“Won’t answer the phone out there.” Pepper nodded her head towards the TV. Her voice was stilted as she spoke, clearly trying to avoid the use of pronouns and a name.

Tony sighed and put his hands on his hips. “You’re right.” he started to head back down to his workshop.

“Where are you going?” Pepper demanded. “You can’t just walk away from this, that’s your child out there!”

Tony vanished into his workshop and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Then Tony reappeared in his suit.

“Where are you going?” Pepper asked.

“To talk to Peter.” Tony grinned. “And maybe spread some glitter.”

“Glitter?”

“It’s environmentally-friendly. JARVIS?”

“Opening the window now, sir.”

Tony fired up his blasters and flew out of the open window. Pepper stared after him, then pulled out her phone and made a call.

“Hey, can I speak to PR please? Just to give you a heads up, I think Tony’s going to Pride in New York and he’s probably going to do something. … No! Of course it won’t be homophobic! … I mean, I think it’s to do with Spiderman. I guess we’ll find out.”

-

After spending about an hour on the float, Peter retreated to a quieter part of the city and got his game face back on. He hadn’t really intended to go to Pride, but then he’d found his patrol route creeping closer and closer to the parade, until he’d given up and let himself go. A teenage girl had lent him her flag- he’d made sure to give it back and signed it as she asked- and he spent a very happy hour waving at people.

He welcomed the peace and quiet of the windowsill in a small alleyway surrounded by abandoned buildings. He was allowing himself a few minutes to let his heart rate go down from the thrill of finally being out and to come to terms with what he’d just done. He felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders and the fact that he hadn’t even realised the weight had been there made it even better.

Peter took a deep breath, stretched his arms and jumped down onto the pavement, ready to go back on patrol.

Then Ironman landed in his path.

Peter froze. “Hey Mr Stark.”

Tony’s face plate flipped up and Peter suddenly felt very small as Tony advanced towards him.

“What are you doing round here? Thought you were staying at the Compound this week-”

“I saw you in the parade.”

Peter swore. “I’m so sorry Mr Stark, I should have told you I was gonna do that but it was kind of a spur of the moment sort of thing and I should have come out to you sooner and I’m really sorry-”

“Kid, you’re taking after me too much and rambling.” Tony said.

Peter stopped speaking, eyes wide.

“What pronouns would you like me to use?” Tony asked gently.

Peter lunged forwards and hugged Tony. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Tony hugged him back. “You got nothing to thank me for, kid. Just being a decent human being. Pepper and I are a bit confused, coz we aren’t sure if you’re mtf or ftm. Shed a light?”

Peter beamed up at Tony. “I’m a boy. He/him. AFAB. Hi, I’m Peter Parker and I’m a transgender superhero called Spiderman.”

“How many times you practice that in the mirror?” Tony muttered, but hugged his son anyway. “Promise me you’ll ring Pepper and let her know what’s going on. I think she’s freaking out because she doesn’t want to accidentally call you by the wrong name or misgender you by using the wrong pronouns.”

Peter nodded furiously. “Is- um, are you okay with it? You’re not mad or freaked out or anything?” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Tony, scared.

“Of course.” Tony hugged him again. “Of course we’re okay with it. Not mad, not freaked out. I’ll cover your transition, have you had top surgery yet?”

Peter shook his head.

“We’ll get you that, too, if you want it.” Tony patted Peter on the shoulder. “You better get back on patrol, you and May want to come round for dinner tonight? Thor’s cooking, so I can’t promise it won’t make you grow a bookcase out of your neck or something, but we can always order emergency Chinese if it’s really awful.”

Peter nodded. “I’ll check with May.”

“You can give me your patrol report then. I’m gonna go and spread glitter at the parade, so let me know if you need back-up. See ya later.” Tony flipped his face plate back down and took off.

Peter waited for Tony to be out of sight, then punched the air.

He was smiling from ear to ear as he pulled his mask back on and climbed up the side of the building to get back to work. “Hey Karen? Could you put Pepper on the line for me?”

“Of course.”

“Hello?”

“Hey Pepper, it’s Peter! Tony said to tell you my name and pronouns; so hi, I’m Peter Parker, he/him, and you’re the coolest mom ever for not being mad that I didn’t tell you I was going out without permission.” Peter was laying it on thick and he knew it.

“Oh baby.” Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I’m so glad we haven’t been misgendering you this whole time. Has Tony invited you round for dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“You coming?”

“Probably.”

“I’ll see you later then. Be safe, I love you.”

“I will, love you too.”

The call ended and Peter leaped off to be a superhero. His heart was light, his grin was wide, his family loved him, and he was the Amazing Spiderman.

What could be better?

-

“You’re trending on Twitter, sir. #tonystark."

“Am I?” Tony tried to keep the smugness out of his voice. “What for?”

“Your appearance at Pride.”

Tony grinned. “What rank?”

“You were first, but you’ve just been knocked into second by Spiderman.”

The grin slid off Tony’s face and he thought for a moment before smiling again. “He deserves it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm silvermyfanwy on Tumblr!


	9. Peter fancies MJ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For You guys are losers: OK.... I kind of would like to ask for two things one is: do you have a Tumblr? I'd love to follow you. The second is... Could you do an AU fix where Tony is alive and well and Peter has Sunday brunch with him Pepper and Morgan and Morgan finds out about his crush on MJ, tells Tony and now everyone makes fun and teases Peter? Bonus points if you also have a scene of them doing it when MJ is near and Peter is panicking and thus does something stupid and funny. Thanks BTW, I love your fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, sorry it has taken this long. Hopefully the wait was worth it!

“PETER!” Morgan leaned out of the window and waved enthusiastically at Peter. “MOM! DAD! Peter’s here!”

Morgan vanished from the window and Peter braced himself. She came running out of the front door and flung herself into his arms. “Hey munchkin!”

“I’m not a munchkin.” Morgan told him, unimpressed. “They had a guild in the film, they should have had a union.”

“Should they?” Peter shifted Morgan so that she as sitting on his hip and they headed into the house. The hallway was full of moving boxes and the walls were bare. “You can tell me about it late. Where are Mom and Dad?”

Morgan shrugged. “I dunno.”

Peter walked into the kitchen, where Pepper was making pancakes. “Hey Mom!”

“Hey Peter.” Pepper leaned around Morgan to hug Peter. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Is that brunch?” Peter gestured to the pancakes.

“It will be. Morgan, have you set the table?”

Morgan looked up at Peter, not Pepper, with wide eyes.

“You didn’t do it, did you?” Peter whispered.

Morgan shook her head.

“You should go and do it then!” Peter put Morgan down.

“Come and do it with me.” Morgan said.

“You need to do it by yourself.” Pepper told her. “Go on.”

Morgan pouted, but went anyway.

Pepper hugged Peter again. “You look tired.”

“May’s had a cold.” Peter said. “You look tired too.”

“Moving’s exhausting.” Pepper said. “But hey! We’ve got one month left and then we’ll be back in the Tower.”

“Are you looking forward to it?”

“Tony is. I’ll miss the countryside and the quiet, but it’ll be nice for Morgan to be around more kids her age. And we’ll be closer to you.” Pepper smiled. “I’m looking forward to that.”

Peter grinned. “Morgan can come and have sleepovers with me and May!”

“She’d love that.” Pepper said. “She’ll get on really well with May. She’s always asking if she can meet her big brother’s aunt.”

“Really?” Peter’s face lit up.

Pepper nodded. “She thinks the world of you.”

“I think the world of her.” Peter admitted.

Pepper chuckled. “Go and find your dad. Tell him brunch is almost ready.”

Peter walked out of the kitchen and out into the yard, heading for Tony’s garage turn workshop. “Dad!”

Tony stuck his head around the door frame, wiping his hands on a rag. “Peter!”

“Don’t hug me til your hands are clean, I’ve got clean clothes on.” Peter said.

Tony automatically reach out and ruffled Peter’s hair in retaliation.

“Hey!”

Tony laughed and finished wiping his hands. “How’ve you been doing?”

“Good. Looking forward to moving?”

Tony nodded. “Looking forward to breakfast more. Come on.”

“Breakfast? Have you not had anything to eat yet?”

“I got distracted.”

“With what?” Peter asked skeptically.

“Cap and Bucky’s wedding present.” Tony grinned.

“What are you getting them?” Peter asked warily. “Do I want to know? If it’s 18 rated, I absolutely don’t.”

“I’m giving them two things.” Tony said. “Pepper and Morgan are giving them separate things, we thought that would probably be for the best.”

“So what are you giving them?”

“One’s eighteen-rated. I told Pepper what it is and she strongly disapproves, but I also told Nat and she thinks it’s hilarious.”

“So there’s hope?”

“Exactly. The other thing is the one I’ve just been working on.” Tony gave a wicked grin. “But you have to wait until it’s finished before I show you.”

Peter pouted.

“Daddy! Peter! Hurry up or I’ll eat your pancakes!” Morgan yelled from somewhere inside the house.

“She’s getting louder and louder.” Peter muttered to Tony.

“I think Thor may have gifted her with large lungs when she was born.” Tony muttered dryly.

Peter laughed and they went in to eat.

-

“How are Ned and MJ?”

“They’re good.” Peter said around his mouthful of pancakes. “Me and MJ are going to try and build a hot balloon in the summer. Ned’s off at camp, or he’d help too. I think he’ll help anyway, over Skype.”

“Who’s MJ?” Morgan asked. Her face was covered in syrup and butter. She wiped it off with a hand and then licked her hand.

“Morgan.” Pepper scolded.

“Sorry.” Morgan promptly wiped her hand on the tablecloth and giggled.

“You’re setting Peter a bad example.” Tony told her.

“Am I?” Morgan asked Peter.

Peter nodded.

“I’ll be a better example.” Morgan decided, and wiped her hands on her t-shirt instead. She looked to Pepper for approval.

“It’s an improvement.” Pepper sighed.

Tony and Peter were struggling to contain their laughter.

Morgan kicked Peter in the leg. “You didn’t answer my question. I want to know who MJ is.”

“MJ is my friend.” Peter said.

“Is MJ a boy or a girl?” Morgan asked. “Or- there’s another one, isn’t there?”

“There are three other ones.” Peter said. “But MJ is a girl.”

“Do you have a crush on MJ?” Morgan asked in a sing-song tone of voice.

“When did you learn about crushes?” Peter demanded.

“More importantly, who?” Tony asked. “Was it Becca?”

Morgan shook her head. “I asked Aunty Nat why Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky were getting married, and she said that when two adults love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives stuck together, they get married, and I asked her how adults know that they love each other and she said that they get crushes on each other, which is like happy butterflies in your tummy and it means you might love someone and want to marry them one day. She said that teenagers get crushes too.”

Peter went bright red and said nothing.

“Daddy, I think Peter has a crush on MJ.” Morgan whispered to Tony.

“I think he does.” Tony said smugly.

“Peter fancies MJ! Peter fancies MJ!” Morgan started singing. Tony joined in.

Peter groaned and put his head in his hands.

-

Morgan asked Peter about MJ the whole time he was helping them move back into the Tower.

“Is MJ your girlfriend yet?” she asked as he gave her a piggyback up to her room.

“No, she’s not my girlfriend.” Peter said patiently.

“Why not?” Morgan asked. “And walk faster, pony.”

“What did you call me?” Peter asked.

“Pony. You’re my pet pony now.”

“No I’m not. And MJ’s not my girlfriend.”

“You already said that!” Morgan complained and pulled his hair. “Go that way!”

Peter retaliated by gently dropping her, then putting her over his shoulder to walk the rest of the way.

-

“You still got those plans with MJ over the summer?” Tony teased as he and Peter worked on the roof of Pepper’s car. Harley had shown Morgan his potato gun and now there were several dents in the roof.

“Maybe.” Peter muttered. He’d gone bright red again.

“Does she know you like her?”

“Nope. I, uh, I think I left the oven on. I’ll be back in a bit.” Peter fled.

Tony had the decency to wait until he was out of earshot before cackling.

-

Peter managed to persuade Tony to let him use the workshop for building the balloon with MJ. They did the first few days’ work at her house or the library because they had the tech they needed for making the designs.

On the first day they were in the workshop, whilst Morgan was giving MJ the grand tour of her workbench and demonstrating how her latest wind-up robot worked, Pepper was chatting to Peter.

“You get on really well with MJ.” she said innocently. “You make such a good pair. You should really-”

“Did one of you call me?” MJ called over.

Peter went bright red. “No! No! Everything’s fine!” he leaned casually on a pile of storage crates and grinned. “All good!”

The stack of crates fell over and Peter tumbled to the floor. Morgan was in fits of laughter, Pepper was giggling uncontrollably as she helped Peter to his feet and MJ had a wicked grin on her face.

“I meant to do that.” Peter muttered.

-

“Oi! Parker!”

Peter looked up from the wires he was tying together. “Yeah?”

“I know you fancy me. Also, could you pass me the wrench?”

“ _What?_ ”

-

“Mom! Dad!” Morgan ran into the offices with a grin that spread from ear to ear. She was running so fast her pigtails flew out behind her and she almost crashed into Pepper’s desk.

“Slow down kid.” Tony told her. “What is it?”

“I just went down to the workshop with Harley coz he said he’s gonna help me make an ice cream gun-”

Morgan didn’t notice the look of horror on her mother’s face.

“- and Peter and MJ were kissing!”

Tony’s face lit up. “Christmas has come early. Let’s go!”

He and Morgan went off to the workshop, leaving Pepper to make a phone call to MJ’s mother to explain that her daughter may go home covered in ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! silvermyfanwy


	10. MJ the Battleaxe Bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous on Tumblr: Hello! So... I saw your fic and that you were taking prompts and I was wondering if you could do a Jealous fic with PJ (PeterxMJ) but where MJ is Bi, so Peter is like "This is too hard, everyone likes her!" and Ned is like "Yes, but she likes YOU"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a while!  
> The t-shirt MJ wears exists! Google it!

Peter hated the days when MJ would wear her Battleaxe Bi t-shirt into school.

Not because he had a problem with her being bi, or because he didn’t like the t-shirt. It was because on the days she did wear the t-shirt, it felt like everyone in the school except the genderqueer kids flirted with her.

That wasn’t true; there were plenty of kids that didn’t flirt with her. It just felt like they all did; girls and boys.

Peter got quite jealous.

He was jealous when they flirted with her and she didn’t flirt back, jealous when they flirted with her and she _did_ flirt back.

But he was too scared to try and flirt with her himself.

“You’ve got that look again.” Ned told him flatly one morning.

Peter, who hadn’t really been paying attention to Ned because a cute girl from gym was flirting with MJ, jerked his head towards Ned. “Sorry, what?”

Ned groaned. “I said you’ve got that look again.”

Peter frowned. “What look?”

“The look you get when someone’s flirting with MJ- and I looked up the definition of flirting in the dictionary and it matches with what Kacey is saying to MJ.” Ned gave Peter a pointed look. “You look _jealous._ ”

“Did you look that up in the dictionary too?” Peter grumbled. “And I’m not jealous!”

Ned gave Peter another pointed look.

“Fine.” Peter sighed. “I am jealous.”

“Then do something about it! Why don’t you go and try flirting with her? Or ask her out!” Ned encouraged.

“But it’s so hard!” Peter flapped his arms around his head. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“I’ll Google it.” Ned offered. “Siri-”

“No! Don’t Google it!” Peter hissed frantically. “MJ’s coming back over here!”

Ned ignored him. “Siri, how do you flirt with someone?”

“Well, I flirt by-”

Ned turned his phone off. “I’m really not interested in finding out how you get a date, Siri. Man, AI is stupid.”

“What were you asking Siri about?” MJ asked as she sat down.

“Nothing.” Peter said quickly. “It’s fine, it wasn’t anything, Siri was just playing up.”

“You’re weird.” MJ said. “Are you gonna eat your sandwich or can I have it?”

-

“You should have asked her out.” Ned told Peter as they walked home from school that day.

“But it’s just so hard!”

“You said that earlier.” Ned deadpanned.

“But it’s true! Everyone likes her, basically, and it is basically everyone because she’s bi so all the queer girls flirt with her and the boys and the urgh!”

“I had no idea there were urghs at our school.” Ned said.

Peter elbowed him in the ribs. “Shut up.”

“I’ll shut up when you ask MJ out.”

“Why are you so determined to make me ask MJ out?” Peter demanded.

“Because I’m sick of seeing you with your jealous face on and I’m sick of seeing you with your ‘I wish that was me she was flirting with’ face on and it’s just really, really annoying!” he ranted. “And besides, she likes you! She’s not gonna turn you down if you ask her on a date and if she does, it’ll be because she wants to be the one who asks _you_ on a date!”

Peter froze. “What did you just say?”

“MJ likes you.” Ned said patiently. “It is blatantly obvious, how have you not seen it?”

“She _likes_ me?” Peter sounded borderline horrified.

“I thought you wanted her to like you.” Ned said, slightly perturbed.

“I do, but how can she like me?”

“Do we need to have another talk about your self-esteem?” Ned asked.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that, I meant that how can she likes me when she flirts with other people, but doesn’t flirt with me, and doesn’t show any interest in me like that?”

“She only ever flirts back. She never goes out of her way to start flirting with someone.” Ned pointed out. “And when she does, she always looks over to you to see what your reaction is.”

“Does she?” Peter was shocked.

Ned nodded.

Peter was silent for a moment. “What do I do, though?”

Ned groaned. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Peter shook his head sheepishly.

“Ask her out!”

“I can’t do that!” Peter was horrified. “What if she says no?”

“We’ve already been over this!” Ned yelled.

“Yeah, but-”

“You’re too scared to do it, aren’t you?” Ned asked flatly.

Peter nodded.

“But you’re Spiderman!” Ned hissed. “You jump off buildings and beat up bad guys and do dangerous stuff all the time! How can you be scared of asking a girl out?”

“Because it’s terrifying!” Peter wailed. “And I don’t know how to do it!”

Ned groaned. “Fine. You get one week to either stop being jealous or ask her out.”

“And what happens after a week?” Peter asked cautiously.

“I look you two in a classroom and refuse to let you out until you’ve got your act together.” Ned said simply.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

Peter gulped. “You’re actually gonna do it, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

-

Peter took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror. “Get it together. You’re Spiderman, you can do this.”

He turned to face Ned, who was sitting on the bottom bunk. “I can’t do this.”  
“Yes, you can! You caught Captain America’s shield, you can ask MJ out!”

“But that was easy!”

Ned glared at Peter. “Alright, show-off.”

Peter sat down next to him. “I’m not doing it.”

“Not doing what?”

Ned and Peter looked up in shock as MJ walked in.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked.

“I came round to see you, duh. May let me in.” MJ sat down next to them and the bed groaned.

“You bribed her with tacos again, didn’t you?”

“Yep. Peter, there’s something I need to ask you.” MJ turned to face him.

Peter went pale. “What is it?”

“D’you wanna go on a date with me?”

Peter groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed. Ned started cackling. “Your timing is immaculate.” He told MJ, who was very confused.

“What’s going on?”

“I was just about to make Peter ring you to ask you on a date coz he’s fancied you for ages and I’m fed up of him being jealous when people flirt with you but not doing anything about it.” Ned explained between giggles.

“Oh.” MJ looked at Peter, who’d covered his face with his hands. “Does that mean you’ll go on a date with me?”

“You don’t even have to ask.” Peter promised, then sat up and kissed her, to Ned’s utter glee and MJ’s shock.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silvermyfanwy on Tumblr!


	11. The Green Eyes of Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous on Tumblr: Could you do a Brad jealous of Peter for Maybe this would be something? Is just everything is Peter jealous of Brad so I'd just like to see if from another's point of view.  
> and  
> Black Dahlia: Hello... I just wanted to say loved loving the PeterxMJ stories you have (I went to see the movie and I've fallen down the rabbit whole) so I was wondering if you'd consider taking this prompt: "Brad still doesn't get it, he's done his best, he was sure she liked him well enough in the plane. Where did he went wrong? When did he completely lost her? (maybe he never really had her)" so we've seen a lot of Peter and MJ being jealous, so I was thinking maybe it could be mixed up by seeing Peter and MJ falling in love through the eyes of a, very, jealous Brad Davies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's taken so long and sorry it's short! I haven't seen FFH, so there wasn't much I could write about without spoiling the film for myself. I'll write you a better version once I've seen the film!

Brad was despairing.

He really, truly was.

He was also incredibly jealous and incredibly confused.

He’d got off to a good start, in his opinion. He’d been nice to MJ, helped her with her bag, had thought that they were getting on pretty well. Then he started flirting with her, being respectful as he did so, and he had thought that she was flirting back with her.

Something must have gone wrong.

He didn’t know what exactly had gone wrong, whether it was something that he’d done or something someone else had done, but _something_ had gone wrong.

Suddenly MJ wasn’t talking to him as much anymore.

She used to smile at him, now she just smiled past him and when he turned to see who she was looking at, it was always, _always_ , Peter Parker.

Peter Infuriating Parker.

No matter what Peter did, no matter that he’d flunked the decathlon competition in DC, the fact that he’d run out on his date at homecoming and done all manner of other crazy things, MJ still seemed to like him.

Brad had absolutely no idea why.

He watched as they got closer and closer together, spending more and more time together. He watched the stolen looks, the walking next to each other, the giggles.

He decided love was vile.

No one was surprised when they got together, but Brad was furious. In his opinion, neither of them deserved the other. He thought that they should both take up vows of celibacy and become monks or nuns, but no one asked his opinion.

He moved on when he got home and met the new boy next door.


	12. God is a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tanisha_Tabssum: I want to request another fic!
> 
> Tony programmed friday to play god is a woman every time natasha, wanda or any female superhero beats someone when they spar. also whenever any of the female interns beat someone who is being sexist. friday also plays despacito whenever someone burns their food, blows something up, or whenever something bad happens in general.oh yeah, god is a woman also plays when pepper walks out on a business meeting after some old white guy says something sexist. which is Often.
> 
> If you do it then thank you!
> 
> I love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this.   
> Tanisha_Tabassum I love you and enjoy!

Music started blasting through the speakers in the gym.

Natasha looked up, irritated. She preferred to train in silence and was even less impressed when she saw Tony Stark walking in, clapping.

They’d fallen out the day before over which country made the best vodka.

“Stark.” She spat. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t you like the music?”

In all honesty, she hadn’t really been listening to it, so she listened more closely. “Oh.”

 _You, you love it how I move you_  
You love it how I touch you  
My one, when all is said and done  
You'll believe God is a woman

“Why are you playing this?” she asked Tony.

He raised his eyebrows and gestured to Clint, who was lying on the floor at Natasha’s feet, groaning and clutching his elbow.

“I programmed Friday to play this every time someone does something awesome, like beating a man up.”

“When you say someone, you’d better mean women.”

“Of course.”

“I’ve never heard this song before.” Natasha mused. “I like it. God is a woman.”

Clint nodded, wincing. “Amen to that.”

-

It was the Stark Industries first annual teenage engineering camp, which was basically just an excuse for Peter, Harley, Ned and MJ to spend two weeks mucking about in Tony’s workshop at the compound together. A few other kids had been invited- they were not immediately allowed in Tony’s workshop and spent most of their time working in a separate workshop. On the second morning of the camp, they were all working on the lawn on a water pipe project. They’d been split into groups by Rhodey, who was the morning’s supervisor, and MJ seemed to not be getting on brilliantly with one of the other kids in her group.

Ned and Peter could hear them having a quite argument that they couldn’t quite make out. They saw MJ walk over to get a piece of kit, then turn slowly on her heel to face the boy who’d been giving her a hard time. “What did you just say to me?”

“He called you a-” one of the other kids told MJ what he’d said.

MJ punched the boy in the face.

Ned and Peter cheered.

“What the hell is going on?” Rhodey demanded.

That was when the song started playing out of the loudspeaker system that surrounded the courtyard.

_You’ll believe God is a woman_

Tony leaned out of a window in one of the Compound buildings. “What’s going on? Who did something wonderful and feminist and shut down something sexist?”

“MJ punched someone in the face!” Peter yelled.

Tony cheered and closed the window.

MJ was looking very smug.

Rhodey was looking very confused. “Is this, like, a meme or something? What’s going on?”

“I just shut down some sexist bull.” MJ said casually. “That’s what’s going on. And that’s why I got the song.”

“I’m leaving.” The boy announced, and walked out.

He didn’t come back.

-

“OI!” Wanda roared at a mercenary that had just pulled at her hair as he ran past her during the battle. She had it tied in a loose bun at the back of her head, as having it down was just not practical. “Get back here!”

She sprinted after him and jumped onto his back, throwing him to the ground. He struggled, thrashing, and she pressed an arm across his throat. “Learn some manners,” she growled. “Don’t pull my hair.”

“Bossy.” the mercenary spat.

Wanda punched him in the face and watched, satisfied, as blood began to pour out of his nose. She wiped her knuckles on her jacket. “I’m not bossy. I’m a superhero. SPIDERMAN! I NEED SOMEONE TIED TO A LAMP POST!”

“God is a woman!” Wanda smiled at Peter’s poor but enthusiastic signing as he swung towards her. He grinned. “JARVIS isn’t here to play it so I thought I’d sing it for you.”

“Thanks.”

-

The whole office turned to watch as Pepper stormed out of her meeting, head held high.

The man she was having the meeting with was still yelling at her.

“Happy, get him out of the building.” Pepper said and carried on walking.

_You, you love it how I touch you, love it how I move you, when all is said and done, you’ll believe God is a woman._

The man, who must have been at least 65 judging by the wrinkles on his pathetic moon face, looked furious. “God is not a woman! God is our father in heaven, _He_ is-”

Pepper turned around and gave him a death stare.

The office winced.

Pepper pulled on the necklace chain around her neck and showed the man a crucifix. “God is a man, God is a woman, God is genderfluid and God has no gender. God is God. And who are you to say what God is or isn’t in terms of gender? Now get out of my building.”

-

There were four months where, on average, God is a Woman would get played nine times a week in Stark Industries meeting rooms as Pepper walked out.

Then people began to realise not to mess with her.

-

_Despacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído_

Tony pulled his welding goggles off his face and stared up at the ceiling as DUM-E put out the fire from the explosion. “Why is that horrific song playing?”

“Peter Parker programmed it to play whenever something bad happens.” Friday reported.

“And exactly why did he do that?” Tony asked.

“I believe it was to wind you up.”

“He takes after me too much.”

-

Smoke was pouring out of the microwave and Clint was fanning it with an oven glove while coughing.

Despacito was playing.

Tony had in his hands. “This can never happen again.”

“The smoke or the song?” Bruce coughed.

“The song. So no more smoke or explosions or bad things, I can’t stand it.” Tony said.

“Can’t you just program it out of Friday?” Clint asked.

“I tried. He just keeps setting it back.”

“Bribe him.” Clint advised. “It works with my kids.”

As if on cue, Peter jumped out of the ceiling vents and landed on the table in front of Tony.

“Take anything you want.” Tony said miserably.

“I want a pony.” Peter said.

“You want a _pony?_ ” Bruce said.

Peter nodded.

“I’ll get you a pony.” Tony promised.

He did.

-

Captain Marvel and Thor were sparring.

It was one of the most highly anticipated events at the Compound that year. There were various people standing around the edge of the gym, watching and cheering them on.

Thor was determined that he was the strongest and most powerful Avenger, something he had proclaimed very loudly at New Year.

Carol had raised her eyebrows, handed Maria her beer and walked over to the table Thor was sitting at. She had placed her hands on the table and looked Thor dead in the eye. “I challenge you to an arm wrestling contest.”

He had basically chickened out, claiming he didn’t want to put her in hospital on a holiday, but finally, in May, he had agreed to spar with her.

“Winner is the strongest, most powerful Avenger.” Carol had laid down her terms.

“Done.”

And now they were sparring; kicking and punching and spitting and elbowing and throwing and grabbing and biting.

Thor threw Carol down and pinned her arms behind her back. “Ha! I have-”

She rolled out of his grip, wrapped her calves around his neck and flipped him over so he was the one on the floor. He struggled and clawed at her legs, but couldn’t get away. She glared at him, then released him to the shock of everyone watching and Thor’s glee.

“What did you do that for?” Monica yelled at her.

Carol winked and ducked as Thor lunged at her. As he dived, she stood up, hands on his stomach and her arms over her head.

Suddenly Thor was in mid-air, held up only by Carol’s arms.

“I win.” Carol said simply, then tossed him onto the floor.

The crowd, who were by now used to it, got there before JARVIS did. “YOU’LL BELIEVE GOD IS A WOMAN!”

-

Shuri stood opposite T’Challa, smirking. “You’re going down, brother.”

“You can try.” He spat.

Shuri pulled on her blaster and shot at him. He dived out of the way, so she signaled to the ceiling and suddenly T’Challa found himself webbed to the wall. “What the-”

“I can’t beat you in a fight.” Shuri said. “You’re faster than I am and I train you how to defeat my tech in case it gets into the wrong hands. But.”

“But what?”

“You can’t beat me when I have my army.” Shuri spread her arms wide and Natasha, Nakia, Okoye, Pepper, Wanda, Carol, Hope, Valkyrie and MJ walked out of the shadows to stand behind her.

“Who shoot the webs?” T’Challa asked.

“Hi!” Peter waved from the back of the group.

“You have all of them and then you have him?” T’Challa asked incredulously.

“He’s adopted.” Shuri waved it off. “JARVIS, play it!”

_When all is said and done, you’ll believe God is a Woman._


	13. Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For JustagOrl_: This prompt is SUPER depressing so I understand if you don’t want to use it but basically Peter and MJ are famous dancers and MJ can’t deal with the fame and people judging her so she kills herself and then Peter blames himself for her death. Inspired by a song, Ghost Of You by 5SOS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE.  
> THIS IS REALLY SAD. IF YOU THINK IT WILL AFFECT YOU, DON'T READ IT.  
> IF YOU ARE STRUGGLING WITH SUICIDE, GET HELP.

The curtain fell and MJ and Peter headed off stage to the sound of the audience’s applause. There were flowers lying on the stage and Peter hopped over them to swing an arm around MJ’s shoulders. “We did it!”

She nodded, beaming. Her eyes were lit up from the spotlights and gleaming with the thrill of the performance. They could still hear the crowd chanting behind them. “This.” MJ spread her arms out wide and span around. “This is what I wanted. This is what I love, this is everything I did it for.”

-

Back at the hotel, after having a shower, Peter walked into MJ’s room and found her lying on the bed on her phone.

“Shall we order pizza?”

“Maybe.” MJ said quietly.

Peter frowned. “You don’t want pizza?”

MJ shrugged.

“hey.” Peter sat down hext to her. “You alright?”

“I’m fine.” MJ put her phone down and tucked her hair behind her ears. “I am aboslutley fine. You go ahead and order pizza, I’m not hungry. I might have something later.”

“Did you eat after the show?” Peter asked.

MJ shook her head. “I told you. I’m not hungry.”

“MJ, we just did a show! You haven’t eaten in, like, five hours! You need to eat something!”

“I said I’m fine!” MJ yelled.

Peter stared at her in shock. She’d never yelled at him before. “Oh. Ok. Sorry. I’m, um, I’m gonna go back to my room.”

MJ curled up in a ball, her back to him, and Peter retreated to his room.

When he got there, he sat numbly on the edge of his bed and wondered what had just happened. He didn’t feel like having pizza anymore. He got his own phone out and went onto Instagram, scrolling mindlessly and not paying any of the pictures any attention until he saw one of MJ’s posts.

It was a photo of the shoes she had worn for the show that night, taken before the performance. Her caption was about how excited she was for the show and Peter scrolled down to read the comments. There were some from people who were at the show, some from people who’d seen other shows or who wished they were there. Some were compliments on her dancing or her looks, some were just simple kind messages. Then there were some that were demaninding, asking if she was in any upcoming music videos, asking about more tours and more tour dates and what she was wearing and if she was dating Peter and if Peter was gay and if she was gay and if she thought she was a good dancer and why she thought she deserved to have a dance tour when clearly she was only a self-taught wannabe and-

Peter stopped reading.

He felt sick.

He was pretty sure that the comments were why MJ was upset. He wanted to go and talk to her, try and make her feel better or maybe just persuade her to delete Instagram completely, but he didn’t know how.

-

They had interviews the next day. They did most of them together, but they did a few separately. Peter was just leaving one he had done by himself when MJ came storming out of hers, blinking back tears.

“MJ!” he called. “What’s going on?”

Their publisher ran out of the interview room after MJ. “MJ! You need to-”

“I’m not finishing the interview!” MJ yelled, freely crying now. “Why were you letting him ask those questions? They’re horrible!”

Peter ran up to her. “What was he asking you? What did he do?”

MJ was still yelling at the publisher and people in the hotel lobby were beginning to turn and stare. “I’m not doing this anymore! I’m sick of it! They’re invasive and always so rude and demanding! I’m just a dancer; I didn’t ask for any of this!”

-

MJ was dead the next day.

-

Three weeks later, Peter went back to a dance studio for the first time since her body had been found. He put his bag down in the corner and went through his stretches, numb. He put his phone on shuffle and waited for a song to begin. He did a half-turn, caught sight of himself in the mirror with no one next to him, beside him or behind him, and burst into tears.

He sat on the wooden floor, sobbing and shaking. He had barely registered what song was playing, but then he caught one line of it.

 _My feet don’t dance like they did with you_.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I should have noticed, I should have realised, I should have done something, I should have helped you. I SHOULD HAVE SAVED YOU!” he yelled at the mirror, tears streaming down his face. “I’m the one who’s supposed to catch you, but I didn’t and…”

There was no one to catch anymore. MJ was gone; she’d jumped and fallen beyond Peter’s reach, beyond anyone’s reach. She wasn’t coming back.

Peter cried until there were no tears left, and then some.

A ballet teacher found him there the next morning and gave him a bar of chocolate and sent him home.

-

Peter stopped dancing after that. The tour was cancelled, their interviews called off. Peter went home and spent hours mindlessly looking through online courses, eventually signing up for one on bio-engineering just so that he would have something to do.

He still blamed himself for MJ’s death.

One night, he smashed his computer screen because the background was of them at an awards show.

He still blamed himself for MJ’s death.

Ned forced him to go to therapy, and he did. It helped.

He still blamed himself for MJ’s death.

There was a coroner’s ruling.

He still blamed himself for MJ’s death.

There was a funeral that Peter left half-way through.

He still blamed himself for MJ’s death.

He went home and danced to her favourite song, spinning through the rooms until everything blurred into one big mass of colour. He collapsed on the floor, dizzy.

He still blamed himself for MJ’s death.

That was how he knew he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no longer have any prompts that I'm working on, so feel free to request!


End file.
